brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Race for the Four Keys
Disclaimer Fangirl1418 didn’t draw the art. All credit goes to artist. Author *Fangirl1418 Introduction 7AF17EF0-A5FD-4BDA-92BD-55268F569C81.jpeg| The four magical keys * The Key to Paradise * The Key To Life * The Key To Darkness * The Key To Time 4F9DEF57-C17A-4141-9408-1B4EB592CC3F.jpeg| The six magical items * A vial of healing potion * A book on magical creatures * A staff that can cast spells and charms * An amulet pendant that wards off dark spirits * A magic mirror that allows you to see what someone‘s real character (For instance you can point the mirror at the person or creature and you’ll be able to see their true character. If their true character is bad they will appear as a hideous skeleton,if their true character is good they will as a beautiful angel.) * A magical compass that will help guide them to the location of the keys. 88047E11-14D8-49A3-BAA1-9F967CA61D38.jpeg|Six magical items. Place 3ED59235-965F-43C2-950F-7E4C622520A2.jpeg|Murdock (village and Apprenticeship School). There the journey starts. Characters Anlyth Shawynn (Blondwave) * Gender: Female * Age: 16 * Type being: Elf * Family: Anlyth is a daughter of the ruler of Emerald Mountains (part of Elvendale), Ilimitar Rinleaf Shawynn. * Personality: She's used to roalty and she speaks politely and is really gentle. But despite her behavior she knows how to use her bow and weapons. * Appearance: A little bit wavy steel blue long hair, darker turquoise eyes, light skin. Usually wears cyan, deep pink and blue, because these are her favourite colours, and green, which is Emerald Mountains colour. She often wears a pink flower in her hair. When she's outside, she wears a hoodie. * Skills: She has skills of mind-reading, but she's afraid to use them. But it has its price - she has to concentrate, because if not, she can't ignore inner voices/thoughts of other people around her. That's one of the reasons why it's hard to sleep for her. * More info: #After her mother's death she doesn't speak with her father, because they don't get on well. That's the reason why she spends majority of her time in forest. She lied to her father that she's going to the etiquette lesson, but she headed to the forest and was there all day long. #Anlyth also owns Smaragd, her Emerald bow, which she has stolen from her father's army (he has thousands). #She likes saying true, but sometimes she's too honest. #In Emerald Mountains people use letters-owls and everyone has own, Anlyth has a one named Em (Emerald, the royal owl). AnlythShawynn4RP.png| Dovellin Marrinette Parigea (Lialee) * Nicknames: Dove, Dovely, Marri, Mia, Nella, Shorty (but only if you're close) * Gender: Female * Age: 12 * Personality: Optimistic, introverted, quiet, shy, sweet, insecure. * Description: Dovely is shy at first, but if you get to know her, she'll be loyel and a bit chatty. * Appearance: Short, shiny purple hair, big blue eyes, a pink outfit, 5'0, * Skills: Strength, teleport 100 feet. * Weaknesses: Not very brave, skiddish, doesn't socialize well. Gordon Farre (Fangirl1418) F7AD4770-5BE6-41D5-A87B-F7EC1AF8962E.jpeg|Apprenticeship Master. Kyrssa (Fangirl1418) EBAE0E31-760B-404A-9E94-75E352302D03.jpeg 3ADCC401-2405-4DAA-BE91-3EC63BE2B9D2.jpeg|Kyrssa's cat. Luciana Windsworth (PandaPrincess7) * Gender: Female * Age: 16 * Type being: Pegasi-Human hybrid * Personality: Laid back, sweet, caring and loyal. Luciana is a very calm and collected person. * Skills: Can conjure wind and fly (She has wings) * Flaws: Is very sarcastic and has a wry sense of humor Luciana.jpg| Luna Ella Moonlight (Light304) * Gender: Female * Age: 12 * Personality: Bookworm, hot-tempered, quiet, shy, kind, caring. * Description: Luna is most at home in a library or out under the full moon. * Appearance: Pale skin, silver-blonde hair, purple eyes, silver rimed glasses, purple blue and silver dress, translucent wings, small moon necklace. * Skills: Good eyesight, giant vocabulary, can store moonlight in her necklace to use in spells. * Weaknesses: Needs to wear an eye mask to sleep, doesn't socialize well. Sorrel (BookLover80) * Gender: Female * Age: 15 * Type being: Half-human half-elf * Personality: A strong, brave soul, she makes impulsive decisions when she feels strongly about something. * Skills: Can see in the dark. She's athletic, archer in training, knows basic herbology. 6DFA92AF-FEB4-4458-A4E4-62A130166CE7.jpeg| Villain Character Magnum ShadowSlinger (BookLover80) * Age: 20 * Type being: Human * Personality: Arrogant, devious, cunning, brave. * Job: Assassin for Shade D678B36E-3860-4B51-BE4A-C29944DC4F3B.jpeg Raven Widdler (Fangirl1418) D37B22EA-CE14-416D-9BDB-16CDE5438655.jpeg Rules # You can play one MC (main character), and magical creatures and beings they meet through their journey to find the Four Keys. # Your MC can be male or female. # Your MC can have one magical power but it can’t be that powerful. # Include a character bio. # No bullying. # No stealing characters but you can borrow them as long as you have the creators permission. # Your MCs can’t die but the bad guys can. # Four other people can join. # You can play pets of your MCs. # There will be bad guys. You can play one bad MV (Main Villain). Other Info # Fangirl1418 will be playing the apprenticeship master but only briefly in the beginning and possibly in the very end of the RP. # This Roleplay is medieval fantasy. Category:Role-Plays